


Tutor

by kryss_delrhei



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-29 02:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12072852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: Sora asks Riku to be his tutor.





	Tutor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on October 2, 2013.

“How am I suppose to figure this kind of thing out?” Sora griped, staring at the red marked page he held in his hand that had him far more than perplexed than usual.

Riku leaned on the railing, glancing down at his best friend slumped against the brick, “It’s what happens when you don’t study.”

“But I did!” Sora scowled, crumbling the page, “I need a tutor.”

“You need a brain,” Riku gave him a snide smirk, which only caused Sora to grumble.

“Meanie,” he huffed.

Riku bobbed the brunette on his head, “And you're lazy.”

Rubbing at the sore spot on the crown of his head, Sora stared up at Riku, the sun's glare causing him to squint. He stood up, joining Riku in leaning on the railing, staring out over the coastline as the foaming ocean waves collided with the rocks below, misting them every so often.

“Riku?” Sora ventured, eyeing his friend nervously.

With a roll of his eyes, Riku turned his gaze toward the brunette, “Yeah?”

Hesitantly, Sora pinched at the crumbling concrete between the bricks, thinking over what he wanted to ask him.

“I don't have all day,” Riku snorted.

“All right, all right,” Sora huffed, staring down at the crashing waves, “I wanted to ask if you would be my tutor.”

“You're behind in all your classes, you can not possibly think just a tutor will help,” Riku shook his head, “It's very likely you may get held back a year.”

“I know! That's why I want to try, even if it doesn't help, I'd still be trying,” Sora pleaded, his deep blue eyes imploring.

Riku stared, blankly, before heaving a sigh, “Fine, I'll tutor you,” he held up his hand to stop Sora from shrieking in glee, “but, under one condition.”

“Anything!”

With a raised eyebrow, Riku couldn't hold back the trademark smirk, “Instead of going to the island every afternoon, you'll make a conscious effort to study.” He stressed the word 'study', making Sora groan.

“Fine, okay, I get it,” he waved his hand in the air to dispel the strict tone Riku had taken.

“I'm being serious,” Riku said, tapping his fingers on the brick railing.

Sora stuck his tongue out at him childishly, “Yeah, I get it. I won't got to the island until my grades have an improvement.”

“Good,” Riku smirked, patting Sora on the head like a child, knowing it would just annoy the brunette even more. “Come on, I'll treat you to some ice cream on the way home.”

“Ice cream? I'm all up for that!” Sora grinned, picking up his backpack and plaid uniform jacket from the ground as he hurried after his best friend. “Oh, I'm thinking about trying the sea salt flavor. What about you?”

“Sea salt?” Riku laughed, “Sounds disgusting.”

“Won't hurt to try it!” Sora bumped his shoulder against Riku's arm, laughing as he did so, “Do be a prude and just try it.”

“I'll make you eat dirt if you don't stop,” Riku's tone was even, yet the tell-tale smirk betrayed his happiness.

Sora grinned even wider as they headed back inland toward town.


End file.
